Aventura fuera de serie
by Kyubi1
Summary: Mirando la televisión, jugando videojuegos, por deseos caprichosos, en concursos de comida, ¡en donde se te antoje! Los chicos de Date A Live conoceran a protagonistas de otros animes y viceversa, desencadenando un evento fuera de serie cada vez que lo hagan. ¿Será divertido? ¿Aprenderán algo de esto? ¡Pasa y descubre!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ando algo corto de tiempo, mi mente me reveló esta idea y realmente tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza, por lo que espero les guste, es un crossover entre varias series, no solo DAL, sino también Fate Stay Night, Naruto y tal vez otro por ahí. No será largo, sino unas pequeñas capítulos de cómo sería si estos mundos o personajes se llegaran a conocer.**

 **Espero disfruten y se diviertan que está hecho para eso.**

* * *

 **Televisión. Entretenimiento para tu vida.**

Era una mañana normal en la vida cotidiana de Yatogami Tohka y sus amigas, además de Shidou que estaba en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno. Todo iba normal, ellas esperaban en la sala, ni siquiera se habían quitado el pijama, hasta que Kaguya decidió prender la televisión.

—¡Acabo de recordarlo, Yuzuru!

—Pregunta. ¿Qué cosa?

—¡Hoy pasan un anime nuevo!

—¡Ah! —interrumpió Tohka—. ¿Es el ganador de la votación de esta semana? ¿El del Santo Grial y la búsqueda de ser el más fuerte?

—¡Sí! También tiene romance del que le gusta a Yoshino, ¡y peleas! O eso anuncia el comercial. ¡Y lo mejor es que es un maratón!

—Quiero verlo —dijo Yoshino, ya convencida de la serie.

—¡Vamos a darle! —Entonces Kaguya cambió el canal al correcto y una voz anunciaba:

"A continuación: Maratón de Fate Stay Night".

—¡Sí!

«Por lo menos tendré tiempo de hacer el desayuno y luego arreglar la casa, que bueno que pasan maratón de anime hoy, así ellas estarán entretenidas». Pensó Shidou mientras seguía haciendo la comida.

Las chicas se pusieron a verlo y se deleitaron con la serie, incluso le rogaron a Shidou que tuvieran el desayuno ahí. También la comida, mientras el joven se limitaba a ver a veces, mientras arreglaba la casa él solo, pues Kotori también estaba en la serie.

—¡No puede ser! —Kaguya agarró la televisión entre sus manos y la levantó—. ¡Shirou, ya dale a Saber-chan la verdadera Excalibur!

—¡Kaguya, no podemos ver nada!

—¡Hazlo ya!

—¡Kaguya, vete de ahí, queremos ver que pasa! —Kotori le lanzó el control a la cabeza para que lo soltara y entonces, apareció… —¡Es la vaina de Excalibur!

—¡Dale duro, Saber-chan! —gritaron todas, Shidou suspiraba.

—¡Así sea el Rey de los Héroes o de babilonia, tienes que derrotarlo!

—Aclaración. ¡Ella no puede oírte, Kaguya!

—¡No me importa, tiene mi apoyo!

Entonces, cuando el caballero dorado conocido como el rey de los héroes atacó, Saber puso la espada Excalibur en la vaina, desviando el ataque y ella, junto con Shirou, sobrevivieron.

—¡Ohhhhhh! ¡No sabía que podía hacer eso!

Entonces, cuando mostraron la escena de los dos protagonistas juntos, Yoshino sonrió y las demás igual.

—Ese maldito huyó… ¡Solo quiere poseer a Saber-chan! ¡No lo dejes, Shirou!

«Creo que ya no sirve que le diga que no la escuchan, es un programa de televisión». Pensó Yuzuru mientras suspiraba.

—S-Son muy lindos juntos…

—Ah, espero en verdad terminen juntos, Shirou ha arriesgado su vida muchas veces por ella.

Entonces, después de los créditos y el avance del próximo capítulo…

"Acabas de ver: Fate Stay Night…"

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

—¡Cállate, Tohka, que no escucho!

—Umu, está bien, Kotori…

«…programación para el siguiente sábado: Fate Stay Night, Fate Zero y Fate Zero Second Season, todo a partir de las 9:00 AM. ¡No te lo pierdas!"

—Vaya, sí que estuvo bueno —dijo Shidou mientras miraba la televisión con una sonrisa—. Por un momento pensé que no tendría fin.

—¡Yo quería ver el final hoy!

—Saber-chan es genial, yo también quisiera tener su espada y decir: ¡Excalibur! —dijo Tohka alzando su brazo, como si tuviera una espada.

—Ya tienes a Sandalphon, Tohka-chan.

—Yoshino tiene razón —dijo la marioneta.

—¡Onii-chan, quiero un peluche de Saber-chan! —Shidou suspiró, pero asintió a su hermana menor.

—Sí, sí, lo que quieran. Pero la próxima vez, ¡espero! Me ayuden a limpiar la casa.

—¡Eh! —Entonces todas vieron que la casa estaba limpia, Shidou lo había hecho él solito. Todas se sintieron culpables.

—Está bien, me alegra que se hayan divertido, yo también creo que esos dos son geniales, hacen buen equipo.

—¡Míralo con nosotras el sábado, Shidou! —dijo Tohka mientras le daba un abrazo—. Y discúlpanos, lo sentimos mucho, Shidou.

—Ahh… No importa, no importa.

* * *

 **Videojuegos. Conociendo al mejor.**

Era una mañana normal con Shirou y sus amigas, junto con su fiel servant: Saber; Reina de los caballeros y poseedora de la legendaria espada, Excalibur, una heroína invocada a un mundo moderno por la 5° guerra del Santo Grial, el cual concede un deseo al último participante vivo.

—¿Te gustó, Saber? —preguntó Shirou.

—Sí, muy bueno —dijo con calma, pero estaba feliz, aunque no le gustaba que Ilya estuviera ahí; viendo televisión y acercándose a su master cada vez que podía.

—Hoy no hay nada bueno en la televisión —comentó la pequeña niña de cabello grisáceo y ojos rojos, Ilya, anteriormente enemiga de Shirou y Saber, ahora amiga… y posiblemente, pretendiente del master inexperto, Shirou.

Por lo que ella lo dejó en un canal en el que estaban anunciando un videojuego… hablaba de un chico que había sido marginado por su aldea y que soñaba en convertirse en alguien importante y fuerte para ganarse la confianza de su gente, a Saber le llamó la atención, ya que, en sus términos, se volvería el rey.

—Shirou, ¿qué es eso?

—¡Ah!, es un videojuego muy popular últimamente, es de una aventura muy extensa y de muchas peleas, dicen que es muy bueno.

—Hmm… Suena interesante. —Shirou no esperaba esto en ningún momento, por lo que sonrió.

—¿¡Lo quieres probar, Saber?!

—Ah… Pues… Solo por curiosidad —dijo con un rubor en las mejillas.

Tiempo después, Shirou le compró el videojuego anunciado en la tele: Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm, y se lo dejó a Saber en lo que él hacía la comida. Ilya se quedó expectante, para ver sufrir a la mujer rubia en su intento de pasar un juego moderno.

Sorprendentemente, Saber entendió muy bien los controles en el tutorial, pero se estaba decepcionando de su personaje al verlo como un completo idiota.

«Un sujeto así jamás podría convertirse en rey, creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo». Llegó hasta una batalla contra jefe, en donde algo fue revelado, algo que Saber no esperaba…

"Mizuki: ¿No lo sabes, Naruto? ¿No te extraña que la gente te trate como basura? ¡Como si fueras un monstruo! ¿Por qué no le dices, Iruka?"

"Naruto: ¿D-De qué habla?"

"Iruka: ¡No, no lo hagas!"

"Mizuki: ¡El zorro de las nueve colas que mató a los padres de Iruka está dentro de ti! ¡Te lo han escondido todos estos años! ¡Eres un demonio, Naruto!"

—Ahh… ¿Qué? —Saber abrió grandes sus ojos azules ante esa revelación—. Entonces él… Ahora entiendo porque quiere volverse rey, es un idiota, pero yo puedo… Lo volveré rey.

Ilya fue testigo de cómo Saber pasaba todos los niveles, incluso siendo una novata y aun siendo un juego, ella se lo tomaba muy en serio.

«¡No puede ser! Llegó al nivel final tan rápido, ahora se enfrentará a la última pelea».

—Naruto, insensato… —Ella agachó la cabeza—. ¿Tan importante es ese amigo que no te escucha para dejar tus sueños? Maldición… Solo porque se lo prometiste a Sakura… ¡Solo debo de traerlo de vuelta! —Un aura se puso en Saber que daba miedo.

Pero a pesar de que, en el juego, ella ganó, Naruto fue derrotado y Sasuke, su mejor amigo al que intentó salvar, se fue… El final del juego mostraba que esto no se quedaría así y que Naruto se iría a entrenar dos años para volverse más fuerte y cumplir con su promesa y sus sueños.

—¡Vaya, ganaste! Y sin ninguna derrota…

—¿Este es el fin? No puede ser… Se supone que él tiene que convertirse en rey, no andar perdiendo el tiempo con su amigo traidor.

—Ejem, querrás decir, Hokage, como dice el juego —le corrigió la pequeña.

—Lo que sea, no puedo dejarlo así, tiene que haber más.

—Son cuatro juegos, has acabado el primero.

—Me faltan tres… —Saber se lo pensó un rato, pero luego se levantó y fue al cuarto de Shidou, hay que mencionar que ella comió mientras jugaba y no se dio cuenta de que tanto tiempo había pasado, pero en fin—. ¡Shirou!

—¡Wahh, Saber! ¿Ya acabaste de jugar?

—Acabé el juego.

—¿¡Qué?! Digo, ¿te gustó?

—Sí, pero no he acabado, no hasta que lo vuelva un rey digno… —El chico arqueó una ceja, pero la vio demasiado seria con esto, por lo que asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres jugar los otros?

—Debo hacerlo, hice una promesa (en el juego) … No puedo fallar.

—Okey…

Así es como el chico le compró la saga completa de videojuegos para que ella estuviera tranquila, es así como ella empezó con el próximo juego para terminar con la historia. Tan solo el inicio le llenó de orgullo al ver a su personaje ya más crecido, con 15 0 16 años y se veía más fuerte.

—Esta vez sí cumpliré con la promesa, y te volveré rey, Naruto Uzumaki.

Después de enfrentarse a varios enemigos fuertes, pasar por momentos tristes en la historia, haciendo sacrificios y logrando conectarse con el personaje principal, llegando al clímax con el jefe final del juego, Pain, Saber agachó la cabeza… Es como si reviviera ciertos hechos históricos de su vida, sacando la espada en la piedra para volverse el Rey de Inglaterra.

—Uzumaki Naruto… ¿Por qué? Llegamos tarde, la mayoría de tu gente murió, tu Reina no puede vencer a ese maldito de Pain, incluso tu única familia ha muerto… Él solo ha derrotado a todos y eres el único que puede hacer algo… Tu propia gente no te quería, ¿y aun así sigues luchando? Ni siquiera eres rey…

—Eh… Saber, creo que te lo estás tomando muy personal… —dijo Ilya con una gota en la cabeza.

"Naruto: No es necesario que te molestes con una escoria como esta, yo me haré cargo de él, vete a descansar y tomate una taza de té, abuela. ¡Voy a acabar con esto!"

Entonces, Saber hizo aparecer su armadura y se quitó los brazales para poder tomar el control.

—¡Esto es personal, Ilya!

«El juego la consumió…»

Después de una pelea épica que requería casi de toda la habilidad posible en el juego y de vencer al enemigo cerca de tres veces seguidas en la que estabas en desventaja, de todas formas, Saber no perdió, le quedó 1% de vida, pero logró vencerlo, y así después de hacer reflexionar a su enemigo, este revivió a todos los muertos y Naruto fue declarado un héroe, obteniendo el respeto de toda su aldea.

—Lo hice… Ah… Era un enemigo formidable…

—Pero aun no es rey ni has cumplido la promesa con Sakura.

—¡Cierto! Pero estoy orgullosa…

—Saber, ¿no planeas cenar? —preguntó Shirou.

—¡Cumpliré mi promesa antes!

Empezando con el tercer título, este no fue tan difícil como el anterior, pero estaba igual de emocionante. Sobre todo, con la guerra entre las naciones ninja, Saber se emocionó como cuando era reina. Con una pelea final contra todas las bestias con cola y con Tobi, ella perdió por primera vez en el juego.

—¡Sabía que tenía que pasar!

—¿Estabas esperando que perdiera, Ilya? —preguntó con una mirada de tigre, la niña dejó de sonreír.

—Pues ya te quedaba poca vida…

—Tendré que ponerme seria. —Dicho esto, se puso otra vez la armadura y reanudó su pelea—. ¡No volveré a perder!

Y después de un puñetazo fuertísimo, la máscara de Tobi fue rota y el juego terminó con un continuará, dejando a Saber con más expectativa.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Todo para romperle la máscara?! ¡Esto no puede ser posible!

—Saber, ya solo te falta el cuarto juego y solo has perdido un día con 12 horas jugando.

—Lo sé… aunque en el juego han pasado años. —Ella sonrió, triunfante—. Solo este y ya.

Para Saber fue mejor el último que todos los demás, pues no había exploración, todo se centraba en los combates. Llegados a este punto, cada pelea se hacía más difícil que la anterior, Madara era invencible, hubo momentos en los que Saber se emocionó mucho al ver como todos sus soldados perecían, incluso viendo como Naruto y Sasuke perdían la vida, pero regresaban de la muerte para seguir luchando, una vez más, lado a lado para salvar su mundo.

—¡Tú puedes, Saber! —dijo Shirou, quien llegó de repente.

—Shirou…

—Ha llegado lejos, es increíble, va hacia el arco final.

Y era verdad, pues después de haber salvado el mundo, la historia dio un giro que Saber no esperaba: Naruto se enfrentaría a Sasuke en una última pelea.

—Pensé que había despertado de la oscuridad… Creo que tendré que matarlo…

Saber fue conmovida con la pelea, llena de recuerdos y momentos emotivos, con los dos golpeándose con todo, incluso perdiendo un brazo cada quien… todo por su amigo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero lloró al estilo anime, apretando un puño. Sobre todo, con el final…

"Naruto: Bolt, ahora todas las personas en la aldea son como mi familia, a veces no puedo ser solo tu padre. Sé que debe ser duro para ti… Pero debes de aprender a soportarlo, eres un ninja, ¿no?"

«Tu pueblo es… ¿Cómo una familia? Ya veo… Eres un gran rey, Uzumaki Naruto…». Saber sonrió al ver los créditos finales, mientras una lágrima quería salir de sus ojos, Ilya sí lloró y Shirou se sintió inspirado por la historia, a pesar de que solo vio los últimos momentos.

—Lo hicimos… ¡Lo hice! —gritó, con el puño en alto.

—¡Lo lograste, Saber! —le animó su master.

Así es como la Reina de los caballeros conoció un Hokage sin igual, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero esto solo sería la punta del iceberg en la mente de este singular escritor, que solo quiere juntar a estos singulares mundos.

Y tal vez algo más...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, espero que estén muy bien. No puedo traerles dos capítulos como hace unos momentos, pero este sí será largo. Espero que les guste, que hay acción.**

 **y se agradecen los reviews, por si quieren dejarlos.**

 **canibal2000, amigo, espero esto esté de acuerdo a tus gustos. Y gracias por la review.**

* * *

 **Capricho. Por enfrentarme a héroes.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de Shirou, en la que él, tranquilamente dormía en su cama, no tenía idea de que la pequeña Ilya se había colado a su habitación, secretamente y ahora dormía a su lado. Ella se había quedado la noche anterior a cenar y por ser tan tarde, se quedó a dormir también.

El chico de cabello naranja sonreía dormido, así como un sonrojo salvaje apareció en sus mejillas, la niña no podía imaginarse que estaba soñando, pero debía ser placentero.

¡Y por Jesús, lo era!

 _En el mundo de los sueños de Shirou, se encontraba sin poder dormir en su cama, con los ojos entre abiertos, hasta que siente que alguien entra a su cuarto y se pone encima de él._

— _Shirou… Despierta, Shirou… —Él abrió un poco más los ojos solo para ver algo que no esperaba ver, los había visto en el baño, pero eso era otra historia, el punto es que pudo ver los pechos de su bella Saber, que tanto amaba._

 _«¡Saber! ¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué hace!?»._

— _Shirou… —dijo ella con una voz tan tierna que él ya podía morir feliz de solo escucharla._

— _Sa-Saber… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

— _Shirou, ya no puedo soportarlo más, así que… Ya mi corazón es tuyo, por lo que, no me importaría que mi cuerpo también lo fuera…_

— _Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que…, me amas? —preguntó él, muy sonrojado, ella sonrió y le besó en la boca._

 _Pero ya fuera de sus fantasías._

—No… Saber… Si haces esto… No podré… No voy a poder…

«¿De qué está hablando Shirou?» pensó con una ceja arqueada, Ilya.

En eso, la puerta es abierta y la niña se esconde entre las sábanas. Saber, con su cabello rubio con peinado de la realeza de aquellos turbulentos años en los que era Reina de Inglaterra, junto con una mirada seria, y a esta hora de la mañana, solo podía significar una cosa:

—Shirou, ah… Sigue dormido, pero ya es tarde y tengo hambre. Además, le toca entrenamiento hoy, debo de despertarlo. —Ella lo mueve gentilmente para despertarlo, él empieza a abrir los ojos pero sigue medio dormido—. Shirou, despierta, es tarde.

—Saber… ¿Por qué tan…, seria? ¿No te gustó lo que hice?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Él la abrazó, bueno, casi se dejó caer encima de ella, quedando su cabeza en su pecho, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más de lo que había hecho en años.

—Saber… Eres muy suave y hueles muy bien…

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! —Ilya salió de la nada, empujando a los dos, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza—. ¡No puedo ver esto, pervertido!

—¡Pero qué diablos! —El chico se sobó la cabeza. «¡Justo cuando iba en la mejor parte! ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!»

—Shirou… ¿Estás… Bien? —Ella estaba como robot y con la cara roja.

«Saber me levantó, pero acabo de ver a Ilya salir corriendo, no sé qué pasa, pero si fue Saber no me puedo enojar».

—Sí, lo estoy, ¿estás bien? Estás toda roja.

—Es el hambre… —dijo con la mirada en otro lado que no fuera su cara.

—¿No me digas que es tarde? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Rayos, ahora mismo haré la comida!

Entró directo a la cocina que no notó que Tohsaka Rin, una de sus amigas con gran conocimiento mágico y su primera aliada en la guerra por el Santo Grial, le saludó.

—¡Shirou, descarado! Te acabo de saludar y no me haces caso…

—¡Lo siento, Tohsaka! Estoy retrasado.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta, casi le cocino a Saber, pero… Ese es tu trabajo, y no te olvides de mí té especial —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, el que le haya ignorado no se quedaría así.

—Sí, sí, en un momento.

* * *

Mientras, en otra casa pero más humilde y con menos habitaciones y menos espacio, se encontraba Shidou, sirviendo la comida del día de hoy.

—Chicas, ¡vengan a comer! Luego siguen viendo televisión.

—¡Ah, comida! —Tohka fue la primera en sentarse a comer, el chico sonrió por verla tan animada como siempre—. Shidou, es curry, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tienes buen olfato para eso, Tohka. Pero espera a las demás para comer, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Claro! Hoy tengo mucha hambre, así que, ¿puedo pedir más?

—Ahh… Tohka, luego te enfermarás por eso.

—Por favor, Shidou. —Después de que ella le hiciera "ojitos", el chico terminó aceptando—. ¡Sí! Te quiero, Shidou.

—Ahh… —Él enrojeció y después de unos segundos, ella también, sonriéndole.

Cuando llegaron las demás y se sentaron todos, Tohka se dispuso a devorar su comida. Pero algo extraño pasó.

* * *

Regresando con Shirou, el chico se movía a una velocidad increíble por hacer suficiente comida para su hambrienta servant, pues tenía el apetito de un rey, literalmente. Luego estaba Rin, que lo mataría si no le hacía su té.

—Oye, Saber, estás roja, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rin, mirando todo muy sospechoso.

—E-Estoy bien, no es nada, Rin —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Entonces, Rin hizo una sonrisa pícara.

—Oh… ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—¡No pasó nada! —Le dio un golpe a la mesa que hizo levantar los trastes y ella estaba con una mirada de pura muerte, Rin palideció.

—Está bien, está bien, era solo una pregunta, cielos…

—¡Acabé! ¡Y también hice tu té, Tohsaka! —El chico sirvió todo con una sonrisa y Saber no quería ni verlo, por lo que se apresuró a saciar su apetito. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando el traste se cayó y se quebró.

—¡Ah!

—¿Saber? —Pero el lugar de la chica estaba vacío, Shirou se preocupó, ella había desaparecido—. ¡Sabeeeeeeeeer!

* * *

Saber, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, cuando ella abrió los ojos después de parpadear, se encontraba cayendo a una altura considerable.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! —gritó y cayó al suelo, haciéndose de un chichón en la cabeza y quedando con la mirada perdida.

—¡Eso fue rápido! ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco, Sheng-Long?

—Tú me pediste que te trajera héroes con lo que pelear, y aquí están.

—¡Bien, cuando los derrote a todos, los regresas, por favor!

—De acuerdo. —Entonces, el hombre de esta alegre voz fue para ver a la chica que acababa de caer para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No creí que caerías de esa manera, lo lamento. —Ella vio su cabello negro con un peinado que nunca había visto, también traía unas ropas uniformes de color naranja y se veía muy fuerte.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—¡Hola, soy Goku! —Saludó con una sonrisa—. Te he invocado para que tengamos una pelea, sé que eres fuerte y quiero enfrentarme a ti.

—¿Me has invocado para eso? Soy Saber, Rey de los Caballeros. Ya que te has tomado las molestias de traerme, acepto tu duelo.

Goku sonrió y tomó cierta distancia, Saber se puso seria y su armadura apareció, además de su espada, Excalibur.

—¡Vaya, puedes transformarte! También yo puedo hacerlo, ¡Haaaaaaa! —Goku cambió drásticamente, su cabello se levantó y se puso rubio, sus ojos cambiaron a azules y un aura dorada lo rodeaba—. Me he convertido en Súper Saiyajin, no te contengas en lo absoluto, pelea con todo.

—Eso fue impresionante, pero me interrumpiste en mal momento, voy a derrotarte.

Saber fue al ataque con su espada pero se quedó en shock cuando Goku la detuvo con solo un dedo.

«¿¡Qué!? ¡Esto es imposible!» Saber siguió con más ataques, pero todos eran detenidos por un solo dedo, ella volvió a tomar distancia.

—¿Eso es todo? No tienes por qué contenerte, esa espada no podrá hacerme nada. No deberías confiarte solo porque eres una Reina.

—Hablas como si mi posición no fuera nada.

—Cualquiera puede ser lo que tú eres. —Ante el comentario, Saber se enojó.

—Estás diciendo… ¿Qué cualquiera puede ser rey? ¿¡Crees que vas a derrotarme a mí, Reina de los Caballeros!? —Una gran cantidad de energía se concentró en su espada.

—Sí, cualquiera puede ser rey, si entrena duro y diariamente.

—Te haré ver tu error, ¡Excalibur!

Le lanzó un potente ataque con su espada, que salió como un rayo disparado, tan brillante que podía cegar a quien lo viera. Destrozó una gran cantidad de tierra, ella sonrió por el resultado.

—Lo siento, no puedo perder contra alguien como tú.

— _Je, eres todo un comediante, Kakaroto. Un guerrero de clase baja como tú, ¡no puede vencer al príncipe de los Saiyajin!_

—¿Ese es todo tu poder?

—¡Ah! —Saber se asustó la escuchar esa voz, detrás suyo. Se giró solo para recibir un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo arrodillarse y sacar sangre por la boca.

—Ahora es mi turno.

Saber recibió una paliza de la que no podía evitar sacar sangre con cada golpe de su oponente, que la trató como un muñeco de trapo, era tan rápido que ella ya no podía ni pensar claramente más que gritar de dolor. Su armadura se abolló de tantos golpes y ella quedó en el piso.

—Hmm… Al parecer no eres tan fuerte como pensaba.

—No… No puede ser… —Saber se levantó con mucha sangre en la boca y con la ropa mugrienta, pero levantando su espada—. No admitiré la derrota… ¡No puedo perder!

—Pero tienes entusiasmo, Saber, esta pelea ha sido buena por eso. —Vio como ella concentró tanta energía en su espada que parecía que ella se desmayaría, por lo que él también se preparó—. Ka… Me… Ha… Me…

—¡EXCALIBUR! —gritó con toda su fuerzas.

—¡HAAAAAAAAA! —Ambas técnicas chocaron y ninguno de los dos cedía, pero Goku no quitaba su sonrisa mientras Saber ya estaba en la desesperación.

«¡Maldición, las heridas que me hizo me están matando! ¡Creo que incluso me rompió los huesos!» Saber temblaba mientras seguía dando todo de sí.

«Parece que lo ha dado todo en este ataque, debería de detenerla, pero…» Goku dio un paso adelante, y la energía de Saber se iba para atrás.

«¡No puedo perder!». Pensaron ambos.

Fueron segundos en los que ella ya no tenía más energía y entonces, se le vino encima, pero no huyó y lo recibió con las manos, sus brazales se hicieron pedazos y sus manos empezaban a hacerse daño, mientras que ella retrocedía.

«No puedo creerlo… Él en verdad no es nadie, pero…»

— _Sí, cualquiera puede ser rey, si entrena duro y diariamente._

—Eres el más fuerte al que me haya enfrentado, ni siquiera el Rey de los Héroes… No, tú eres más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos… Ni siquiera… Estás serio… Lo admito, ¡me has vencido!

Ella vio próximo su final y pensó en Shirou y lo que pasó en la mañana, y se arrepintió de todas las cosas que no iba a poder hacer, hasta que ella fue tomada de la cintura y vio, con mucho asombro, como el ataque fue desviado con una sola mano de Goku, sin estar en Súper Saiyajin.

—Creí que… Me matarías.

—Claro que no, además, eso estuvo muy bien. Ten, cómela —le enseñó una semilla de color verde y ella aceptó comerla—. Es una semilla del ermitaño, te pondrá bien.

—Oh, cierto —Sus heridas se curaron y sintió sus fuerzas renovadas.

—Yo no iba a matarte, solo quería pelear contra alguien tan fuerte como para ser un héroe, por eso estás aquí. Además, me enfrentaré a ti todas las veces que quieras, ¡así que vuélvete muy fuerte para nuestro próximo combate!

—Gracias… Tú… Tenías razón, en lo que me dijiste. Sé que tal vez no entiendas, puedo ver que eres alguien muy diferente, pero… Te has ganado todo mi respeto, Goku. —Saber dijo todo con mucha seriedad y se arrodilló como caballero hacia él—. Eres mucho más fuerte que yo, por mucho.

—¡Jajaja! No tienes por qué hacer eso, Saber. Estoy seguro que también te volverás muy fuerte, cuando eso suceda, ¡enfréntate de nuevo a mí! —dijo con una sonrisa y ella se levantó para sonreír un poco, en su vida pasada no había ningún caballero que pudiera vencerle uno a uno, pero ahora había encontrado a un ser más fuerte que ella, y sabía que no podría vencerle jamás.

Se sentía mal, pero sonrió porque aceptaba la derrota.

—Ahora, debo encontrar a los otros que fueron llamados.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, no solo me enfrentaré a ti y hasta que los derrote a todos, podrán regresar a su mundo. Sígueme, los buscaremos juntos y podrás enfrentarte a más gente fuerte, ¿no es emocionante?

—Eh… No, gracias, pero te seguiré ya que no tengo a donde ir. Tuve suficiente con esta pelea y aprendí una lección, gracias.

—Bueno, ya tengo una idea de dónde buscar. —Tomó el hombro de Saber y ambos desaparecieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, gracias canibal2000 por el review nuevo, ahora veremos como acaban estas peleas sin sentido.**

 **Agradecería mucho un review para este fanfic que será el último que haga para todo fanfiction, ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un fanfic que solo existe para divertirlos?**

 **¡Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente!**

* * *

 **Hambre. La razón de mi rabia.**

Cuando Tohka iba a dar su primer bocado, ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra, inexplicablemente. Sus palillos cayeron al suelo y las chicas pusieron el grito en el cielo por la sorpresa de este hecho.

Tohka estaba muy hambrienta y después de que se estampara en el suelo, como lo hizo Saber, provocó un terremoto espacial que destruyó toda el área.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿¡Dónde está el curry?! —Ella se agarró la cabeza y miró a todos lados, su estómago estaba descontrolado, al ver todo desértico, pensó que la ciudad había sido devastada—. ¡Shidou! ¡Chicas! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —Después de llegar al límite, un disparo de energía oscura fue al cielo y Tohka se invirtió.

Su vestido astral había cambiado a un tono morado oscuro y su espada también había cambiado. Sí, ahora Tohka se había unido al lado oscuro y buscaría a los responsables de interrumpir su comida y de destruir todo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando un chico rubio de ojos azules, con unas extrañas líneas en sus mejillas que lo hacían parecer un gato y con chamarra y pantalones naranjas cayó del cielo, como otros que habían sido convocados. Afortunadamente, logró caer bien pero estaba realmente confundido.

—Así que… Fuiste tú.

—¿Eh? —Entonces, vio a la chica tan enojada como si fuera su madre.

—Te mataré.

—¿¡Queeeeeeé?! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! —gritó en su defensa, Tohka atacó desde ahí y le hizo un corte gigantesco a la tierra, pero el chico apareció detrás de ella—. ¡Si quieres pelear, ahí voy!

«Lo esquivó». Recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla, luego aparecieron clones del chico alrededor.

—U-zu-ma-ki… —Los clones le dieron patadas para levantar el cuerpo de ella, se dio cuenta que el chico estaba arriba, esperándolo con una esfera de color azul que desprendía energía en espiral—. ¡Naruto Rasen Rendan! (Ráfaga Espiral de Naruto Uzumaki).

Le dio a Tohka en el estómago, para luego salir volando en espiral hacia el suelo, al caer, hizo un estruendo enorme que destruyó el suelo.

—¡Maldito! —Tohka se levantó más enojada pero con un poco de sangre en la boca. Naruto hizo otra esfera de estas, pero era más grande—. ¡Voy a matarte!

—Parece que no debí contenerme, eres muy resistente, pero eso no importa. ¡Voy a vencerte! —Tohka voló hacia él con la espada lista y Naruto corrió hacia ella—. ¡Rasengan!

—¡Haaa!

El choque duró poco, Tohka se impresionó de no poder contener el poder del chico y salió volando varios metros, además de que su vestido astral fue roto. Chocó contra algo duro pero que no la lastimó, ella miró con sus ojos morados al hombre que le atrapó.

—Sabía que las energías venían de aquí. ¡Hola, soy Goku! —saludó amistosamente, pero ella frunció el ceño.

—¡Aléjate! —Atacó con su espada, pero de un golpe de Goku, esta salió volando, Goku frunció el ceño y le lanzó una onda de energía a su estómago que la mandó de regreso a donde estaba antes, ya tirada en el piso.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Saber al ver toda la destrucción.

—De seguro ambos se pelearon, me siento un poco mal por ella.

—¿Por qué no lo esquivaste?

—¡Porque tengo mucha hambre, ya debo acabar con esto! —Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Saber, mientras su estómago gruñó, causando que se avergonzara—. Tú también tienes hambre…

—¿Sabes? Me interrumpiste cuando estaba a punto de desayunar…

—¿En serio? Lo lamento, no sabía que estabas comiendo. Acabaré con esto para que puedas ir a comer.

—¡Al fin! —Ellos se voltearon para ver que Naruto se aproximaba a ellos, cargando a Tohka en brazos, pero ella estaba con ropas comunes y ya no tenía un aura oscura, además de que estaba herida—. ¡Creí que era el único que estaba aquí! ¿Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando y por qué esta chica me atacó?

—Bueno, yo los invoqué para pelear con ustedes, debí ser más específico, por eso aparecieron en otro lugar. Me llamo Goku.

—Ya veo, querías pelear conmigo, aunque nunca te he visto, ¡pero estaba a punto de comer mi Ramen! Y era una cita con mi novia… —Naruto estaba realmente enojado, no solo por no comer sino porque su cita se veía interrumpida.

—A mí también me interrumpieron cuando estaba a punto de comer. Me llamo Saber, por cierto.

—Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, es bueno conocerlos, pero… ¡Debo volver a mi cita! De seguro que Hinata se preocupará por mí y luego, cuando Sakura se entere, ¡no quiero imaginármelo! —En eso, los estómagos de los tres rugen y agachan la cabeza.

—No tenía idea, lo siento, pero les pagaré esto de la forma adecuada, así que… ¿Por qué no regresan y dejamos nuestra pelea para otro día? —Goku se apresuró a darle una semilla a la chica, para que se repusiera y ella lo tragó, pero no despertó.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo volvemos?

—Bueno, tenía que derrotarlos a todos y como solo faltas tú, solo tienes que rendirte, Naruto.

—Ah… —Naruto nunca había declinado una pelea, ni siquiera por hambre, pero su cita con Hinata era más importante, por lo que sonrió—. La próxima vez sí pelearemos, así que volveré cuando estés listo, Goku.

—¡Sí! Lo estaré esperando, Naruto.

—Me rindo.

En ese momento, los tres desaparecieron de ahí, dejando a Goku solo.

—Bueno, ese fue un buen entrenamiento. Lástima que no pude enfrentarme a Naruto, su ki era muy alto. ¡Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre! —Goku se fue volando a su casa para la hora de comida en su casa, de seguro Milk ya lo estaba esperando con un banquete o algo parecido.

* * *

Regresando a la casa de los Itsuka, el hombre de la casa, Shidou, se arrodilló en la sala mientras las demás lo rodearon.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Lo siento, Shidou —dijo su hermana—. Ni siquiera porque destruimos todo el edificio de la DEM, Tohka no estaba con ellos.

—No la encontramos en ningún lado…

—Kurumi-san tampoco lo sabía —dijo Yoshino, triste por no encontrar a su amiga.

«No creí que Shidou-san me robaría un beso y me sellaría tan fácilmente, y todo por Tohka-san». Kurumi, quien también estaba en la casa, suspiró por ser derrotada tan fácilmente.

—¡Debe haber algún lugar donde no hemos buscado! Natsumi, ¿no está en casa de Miku?

—No… Acabo de volver y buscamos con Miku, pero no estaba en ningún lado —dijo la niña de cabello verde con coletas.

—Maldición… ¡Maldición!

—Umu… No hagan tanto ruido, no puedo dormir —dijo Tohka, desde el sillón, en cuanto todos sus amigos la vieron, corrieron a ella y Shidou fue el primero en abrazarla con fuerza. Todos fueron, excepto Kurumi.

—¿¡Dónde estabas?! ¿¡Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?!

—La verdad es que no recuerdo nada, Shidou.

—¡Maldita sea! —La abrazó con más fuerza y le besó en la mejilla, ella se puso toda roja.

—¡Shidou, nosotros también ayudamos!

—Objeción. ¡No solo la beses a ella!

Luego, los sentidos de Shidou regresarían y tendría que contentar a todas sus chicas, pero por ahora, seguía abrazando a Tohka y ella era más feliz que nunca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shirou había llegado al límite con sus poderes y se había enfrentado al Rey de los Héroes, Gilgamesh, aunque él estaba peor que el otro hombre, no importaba.

—¡Ya dime donde está Saber, maldito!

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo a Saber, idiota!

—¡Tonterías, tú eres el único bastardo que podría tenerla! —dijo mientras lo sacudía de sus ropas y le hacía una mirada de muerte.

—Gracias, chico, eso ya lo sé.

—¡No era un cumplido! —le metió un golpe en la mejilla que le dejó fuera de combate.

«Si tan solo así peleará todos los días». Pensó Rin mientras negaba con la cabeza al verlo. —Olvídalo, Shirou, creo que Gilgamesh no tiene a Saber. Volvamos a casa, tal vez ella haya regresado.

—Maldita sea… Está bien, supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir aquí. Vámonos.

Shirou y Rin salieron de la iglesia, ambos con varias heridas, el chico era el más herido pero no le importaba, saber que demonio se le había metido para sacar todo ese poder, pero el punto es que seguía muy enojado por no encontrar a su querida Saber.

Entonces, cuando Shirou abrió la puerta de su casa…

—¡Saber!

—¿Shirou? —Inmediatamente, ella fue abrazada por el chico quien lloró al estilo anime, ella se puso toda roja.

—¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! ¿¡Te pasó algo, estás herida, tienes hambre?!

—Eh… Pues… Es una larga historia… Aunque sí tengo hambre.

—Te haré algo rápido, no has desayunado nada.

Saber sonrió con las mejillas rojas, él también estaba así y Rin tenía una sonrisa de gato para Saber.

—N-No es lo que parece, Rin…

—Ajá…

* * *

Todos habían acabado bien, a excepción de Naruto quien era perseguido por toda Konoha por su mejor amiga, Sakura.

—¡No huyas, NARUTO!

—¡Ni loco, tú vas a matarme!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a tu novia plantada?!

—¡Ya te dije que hay una explicación! ¡Me aparecí en otro mundo, lo juro por el viejo de los seis caminos! —dijo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas y Sakura le seguía detrás como un demonio.

—¡Como si fuera a creer esas tonterías! ¡Te daré tu merecido! ¡Sigues siendo un idiota a pesar de tener 18!

—¡Maldición, no es lo que parece!

Y así, Naruto fue perseguido por ella durante todo el día, de alguna manera, tendría que arreglar esto y esperaba que Goku cumpliera con su promesa de pagarle todo lo que había pasado por su deseo de pelear con héroes.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola, vengo con otro capítulo más! Espero les guste mucho, ya que sé que se divertirán. Este también tendrá una segunda parte, me gustaría mucho que me dejaran una review, lectores, pero esta en sus manos hacerlo o no.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Citas. Una batalla de amor.**

Shidou caminaba con el ánimo por los suelos, estaba muy preocupado por la situación en la que recién se había metido, por lo que decidió dar un paseo para aligerar la mente, pero decidió entrar a una cafetería para tomar algo y descansar.

—El lugar está lleno, pero le buscaremos un lugar, jovencito —dijo la chica vestida de maid, es ahí cuando él se dio cuenta que estaba en un café maid.

—Claro, esperaré aquí.

La chica fue a una de las mesas para dos personas en la que estaba un chico de cabello naranja, vestido con playera y agarrándose la cabeza, también tenía un aura morada.

—Eh… ¿Joven?

—¿Si?

—¿Le importaría compartir mesa con otro cliente?

—Claro que no, ya casi me voy, así que le dejaré la mesa en cuanto me vaya. —Entonces, Shidou se sentó frente a él y después de pedir un café, se agarró la cabeza.

—Rayos… No sé qué hacer, tengo tantas citas mañana, ¿por qué diablos acepté todo eso? Ya sé que es mi responsabilidad, ¿por qué, dios, por qué a mí?

«Pobre, chico, yo estoy igual de jodido así que lo entiendo». El chico de cabello naranja bebió otro poco de su café. «De alguna forma, tengo que salir con Sakura, Tohsaka, Ilya y Saber. Además, tienen que estar en lugares separados, pero en una misma zona…»

«Rayos, no puedo repetir lo mismo que aquella vez cuando salí con Kurumi, pero a ella podría dejarla en el centro comercial viendo ropa, luego podría llevar a Kanade al zoológico, sí, a ella le gustan los animales, jugar con Yoshino en algún parque, pero…»

—¡Maldición, no puedo estar en tantos lugares a la vez! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y agarrándose de los cabellos, luego de que todos les quedaran viendo y sus miradas se encontraran, se sonrieron—. ¿También se te acumularon las citas?

—Sí… —dijo Shidou con un aura más morada que la anterior—. ¿Cuántas citas?

—Cuatro, ¿y tú?

—Casi son diez…

—¿¡Queeeeeeeé?! —Después de que se calmara, le puso una mano en el hombro del chico—. Estás más fregado que yo.

—Gracias por el cumplido… Estoy perdido…

—Me incluyo… ¿Por qué solo nos pasa esto a nosotros? —preguntó el chico de cabello naranja mientras veía a una pareja feliz, comiendo felizmente, aunque el chico de cabello rubio se le hacía raro porque tenía extrañas marcas en sus mejillas—. Mira a ese maldito, eh…

—Shidou Itsuka.

—Yo soy Emiya Shirou. Como te decía, mira a ese maldito, tan feliz de la vida…

—Mientras nosotros sufrimos acá. —Completó Shidou, recostado en la mesa con el humor en los suelos. Ambos chicos le enviaron una mirada asesina al chico rubio.

* * *

En la mesa del chico con marcas extrañas, junto con su novia, ambos disfrutaban de un pastel. Pero él se dio cuenta de las miradas.

—Oye, Hinata, soy yo, ¿o esos dos me están mirando con odio? —preguntó un poco molesto. Hinata volteó a verlos con sus ojos color perla, pero estos desviaron la mirada rápido.

—No lo creo, Naruto-kun. Debe ser tu imaginación —dijo con una sonrisa que podía calmar a un león, Naruto lo dejó pasar y le sonrió a ella, como solo él podía hacerlo.

* * *

—Maldito… Ya quisiera estar así con Saber… O con Tohsaka… Con Sakura…

—¡Nosotros nos metimos en esto, Shirou! Y tendremos que salir de alguna manera.

—¡Tienes razón!

Los chicos se echaron porras solos por un minuto, y empezaron a dar ideas de cómo arreglar todo. Además de pedir como dos pasteles cada uno y más café.

—¿Y si les cancelamos a todas y les decimos que otro día? —dijo Shirou con una sonrisa—. Tendríamos más tiempo de planearlo.

—Habla por ti… —Shidou se imaginó una escena con la chica que no tenía mucho de tratar: Kanade Shimizu, no podría hacerla enojar o ponerla triste.

— _Kanade, ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día?_

— _¿Por qué? Me prometiste que saldríamos juntos… —dijo la chica de cabello largo de color blanco, con unos ojos aguamarina llorosos._

— _Pues…_

—Hice una promesa, Shirou…

—Rayos… ¡Yo también se los prometí! —Ambos agacharon la cabeza, derrotados y se acabaron dos pasteles cada uno, tal vez la azúcar los haría feliz—. Señorita, ¿puede traernos más pastel?

—¿Ahora de qué quiere?

—No importa, el que sea está bien —dijo Shidou.

—No, espere, mejor traiga todos los que tenga, y más café.

—Como ordene. —La maid estaba muy feliz pues los chicos estaban comprando mucho pastel, sin duda ganarían mucho dinero hoy.

Después de suspirar, por quien sabe cuál vez, llegó más pastel y se lo comieron, llorando al estilo anime.

—Tal vez alguna me lo perdone, Shirou… Pero… —Shidou azotó la mesa—. ¡Soy un hombre y se los prometí!

—Shidou… A pesar de que tengas casi diez citas…

—¡Eso no importa! Escucha… Esto es de vida o muerte.

—Créeme, lo sé —dijo Shirou con preocupación, pensando en Rin enojada o peor aún, en Saber. Ninguno de los dos notó que Hinata se había ido, pero Naruto no se quedaría con las ganas de interrogarlos por andar viendo así a él y, sobre todo, a su NOVIA.

—No, no lo sabes, pero ya no importa, así que te contaré mi historia.

«¿De qué rayos hablan?» Pensó Naruto mientras que cambiaba de mesa para estar cerca de ellos, gracias a que ya se había ido varias personas.

—¿Tu historia?

—Sí… Verás, todo pasó hace más de un año, en un día de abril.

Shidou contó su historia lo más resumida posible, Naruto quien oía, disfrutó de la historia. Shirou también estaba admirado de conocer a alguien de tan buen corazón.

—Shidou… Yo también te contaré mi historia. Todo empezó una noche que casi me matan…

Entonces, el chico relató la competición del Santo Grial, todo por un deseo que concede esa reliquia antigua, sobre las peleas, sobre sus amigas y pretendientes. Sobre todo, lo que había sufrido para protegerlas y sobrevivir.

—No puedo fallarle a ninguna, Shidou, no podría perdonármelo, además ellas me matarían.

—A mí también van a matarme, no todas, pero algunas sí lo harán.

—¡Oigan! —Ambos se voltearon a Naruto, quien les miraba con pena—. ¿Puedo compartir mesa con ustedes? Escuché sus historias…

—Sí, ya sabemos, piensas que estamos locos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shidou, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también… Tengo una historia que contar.

—¿Eh?

—Y los ayudaré con sus problemas.

«Es el chico que estaba con su novia, ¿acaso esto es una señal de dios? ¿¡Podrá ayudarnos?!» A Shirou se le iluminó la mirada y asintió para que el rubio se sentara con ellos.

Después de escuchar un poco sobre lo difícil que fue la infancia de Naruto, los chicos pensaron que sus problemas eran estúpidos.

—Y así es como me convertí en genin, pero fue solo el principio de todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar a ser un Ninja. ¡No se pongan tristes! Todo es posible, además, les ayudaré con el problema que tengan. Y si fue una promesa, ¡déjense de estupideces y háganlo!

—Naruto tiene razón, ¡no podemos dejarlas así, Shidou!

—¡Es lo que pensaba desde el principio! —Shidou y Shirou alzaron su puño al cielo.

—¡Así es! —Naruto les sonrió con el pulgar arriba.

—Pero eso no arregla como estaremos en más de dos lugares a la vez… —Naruto se fue de espaldas al estilo anime.

—Esperen, ¿qué hicieron? —Luego de que los dos les dijeran las citas que tenían, Naruto se empezó a reír de ellos y los dos se enojaron—. ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso les pasa por no elegir a una!

—¡Queremos hacerlas felices a todas! —gritó Shirou.

—¡Si pudiéramos escoger a una, ya lo hubiéramos hecho, pero es imposible! —gritó Shidou.

—Disculpen, jóvenes —dijo el encargado del lugar con una mirada seria.

—¡Espere, señor, que estamos ocupados! —Naruto ya estaba preparándose para una pelea.

—No pueden seguir haciendo ruido, o los echaré de aquí.

—¿¡Queeeeeé?! —Los tres regresaron al mundo real y se disculparon con el señor.

—Lo siento mucho, no es mi culpa que ellos sean tan estúpidos.

—¡Naruto, maldito!

—¡Es la verdad, Shirou! ¡Eres igual de mujeriego que Shidou!

—¡Oye! —Shidou también se enojó por ese comentario—. ¡Arreglemos esto afuera!

—¡Me parece bien! —Y los tres dejaron sus billeteras en la mesa para pagar y salieron afuera, los demás comensales los vieron por la ventana.

* * *

Los chicos tomaron sus distancias y se quedaron lanzando rayos de los ojos, como si fueran rivales de hace años.

—No me agrada que sea dos contra uno, pero supongo que no importa. ¡Trace on! —Shirou invocó a Excalibur, la espada de Saber—. Pagarás por esto.

—Sí, eso no importa, hoy tuve un mal día. —Los ojos de Shidou se volvieron amarillos y Sandalphon apareció frente a él, la tomó con fuerza.

—No se preocupen por eso, puedo con ustedes yo solo —dijo Naruto al hacer una posesión de mano muy conocida por cualquiera quien lo conociera—. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Jutsu clon de sombras).

Ahora había seis Naruto y en la mente de los chicos, algo hizo clic.

—¡Él puede estar en varios lugares a la vez! —dijeron los dos chicos, como si Naruto fuera ahora su salvación, aunque venía corriendo hacia ellos con los puños listos, ellos sonrieron—. ¿¡Sabes lo que eso significa, Shidou?!

—¡Yo sí, es tiempo de patear tu trasero, Shirou!

—¡Espera, Naruto! —Pero fue tarde para ambos.

—¡Rasengan! —Ellos no pudieron hacer nada y salieron volando hasta quebrar una pared, con sangre saliendo de su boca.

—¡Ohhhhh! ¡Lo mejor! —Los demás comensales del maid café estaban felices y festejaron la victoria de Naruto.

—Ah… ¡Gracias, gracias!

—¡Naruto!

—¿Siguen de pie, eh? Esta vez me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a hacer esto.

—¡No, espera! ¡Por favor, somos unos idiotas desesperados por ayuda! —los dos lloraron al estilo anime y se arrodillaron como disculpa.

* * *

Tiempo después, los tres se calmaron y fueron a acostarse en el pasto, en la orilla del río, cerca del puente. En eso, el celular de Shidou suena, es Tohka.

—¡Shidou! ¿Qué pasa con la comida? ¿Dónde estás? Ya tengo hambre… Ah, y Kotori dice que, si piensas venir o ella irá por ti, por cierto… No está feliz.

—Pídele lo que quieras a mi linda hermanita, hoy llegaré tarde, me surgió algo. Perdóname, Tohka, mañana te prometo que te recompensaré.

—¡Bien! —Luego, Shidou colgó. Naruto le quedó viendo mientras tenía la llamada, luego miró a Shirou, quien también respondía a una llamada.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Shirou! —Los tres se espantaron por esa voz tan fuerte y enojada.

—¿¡Es tu madre o qué?! —preguntó el rubio, pensando en la suya y como era cuando estaba enojada. Todas las madres eran aterradoras enojadas.

—Tohsaka… ¿Qué pasa?

—¿¡Cómo que qué pasa?! ¿¡Dónde estás?! Ya es hora de comer.

—Eh… Sobre eso, estoy ocupado ahora… ¡Trabajando! Y pues llegaré tarde, ¿qué tal si pides algo a domicilio? Yo te pagaré cuando llegue.

—De acuerdo, Shirou, si es por trabajo, lo entiendo. Lamento molestarte —contestó Rin, ya más tranquila y un poco apenada, Naruto quedó con los ojos como platos ante el cambio.

—¿Es una Tsundere? —preguntó Shidou.

—Era Tohsaka, una de las personas con las que saldré mañana.

«¡Que mujer tan aterradora! ¡Ellos en verdad están en problemas!». Pensó Naruto y tragó saliva.

—Bueno, chicos, me alegra hayamos resuelto nuestras diferencias, pero creo que todo esto ya valió… —dijo Shirou con tristeza.

—Sí… Ya me imagino como estás con ese tipo de chica, y las demás. —Le siguió Shidou—. Si tan solo tuviéramos la ayuda de Naruto…

—Bueno, ¡está bien! Ya entendí, pero no saldré con ninguna chica, ¡no traicionaré a Hinata de ninguna manera!

—¡Tómalo como si salieras con una amiga! —le dijeron los dos.

—Déjalo, no aceptará… —dijo el chico de cabello naranja, pero Naruto les sonrió.

—Lo haré.

—¿Ves? Te dije que- ¿¡Qué dijiste?

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntó Shidou, también impresionado.

—No puedo dejarlos solos, amigos. Están en serios problemas y entiendo todo, yo también tardé mucho en saber quién era la persona que amaba.

—Naruto…

—¿Amigos?

—Así es, Shidou. ¡Vamos a planear las citas, de veras!

—¡Sí! —Los tres alzaron sus puños, formando una nueva alianza.

* * *

Luego, Shidou pidió que los transportaran al Fraxinus ya que Kotori no estaba ahí. Después de las explicaciones, y de conocerse, empezaron los planes.

—Muy bien, señores —dijo Shidou con seriedad y con imágenes de todas sus pretendientes—. Tengo casi diez citas mañana, mi plan es el siguiente.

—¡Oh, ya pensaste en un plan! —Shirou se alegró.

—Bueno… No es un plan en sí, ¡pero es un plan, sin duda!

—¡Ohhh! —dijeron ambos.

—Planeo llevar a Tohka a un bufet de todo lo que pueda comer, gracias a dios tendré la tarjeta de crédito de Reine. —La desvelada analista asintió con la cabeza—. No sé qué haría sin ella. Llevaré a Kurumi al centro comercial a que compre ropa, eso le gustará, lo sé. Jugaré con Yoshino a las escondidas en un parque cercano al centro comercial…

—Shidou, no creo que haya algu-

—¡No me interrumpas, estoy inspirado!

—Okey… —El chico se quedó callado y Naruto quería matarse de risa, pero se contuvo.

—Llevaré a Kanade al zoológico y conozca un montón de animales lindos, iré con Kaguya y Yuzuru al parque de diversiones, ya que es una doble cita. Con Natsumi iré al espectáculo de magia en el teatro de la ciudad. —Y mostró dos entradas en tercera fila.

—¡Ohhh!

—¡Aun no termino! —Shidou tenía la cabeza con humo de tanto que estaba pensando.

—¿¡Hay más?! —preguntaron los dos con asombro—. ¡Que maldito estás hecho, Shidou! ¿¡Cómo diablos pensaste en eso tan rápido?!

—Ah… Ah… Años de experiencia, amigos. Con Kotori iré al cine a ver alguna película que le guste, pero sé que será de amor, ¡y finalmente! En la noche, ¡saldré con Miku a ver las estrellas en un paseo por el rio del puente de la ciudad Tenguu!

—¡Vaya, eres un genio, Shidou!

—Gracias… —dijo jalando aire, de tanto que habló. En eso, algunas risas se escucharon por detrás de la puerta de la habitación, hasta que entró un chico de cabello negro, con chamarra, de ojos azules tenues y una media sonrisa—. ¿Uh?

—¿Y cómo harás todo eso en un día?

—¡Satou!

—Hola a todos, algo me dice que fallaran.

—¿No deberías estar en casa?

—Tenía un chequeo con Reine, pero ya terminó y no pude evitar escuchar tus planes, Shidou.

—Pues no fallaré, Naruto nos ayudará y tendré la transportación del Fraxinus. Aunque esto sería un poco más fácil con Hikari aquí…

—Sí, pero en cuanto supo que te metiste en casi diez citas por dejarlas pasar…

—Sí, se fue de vacaciones, lo sé.

—Exacto.

Lo que no sabían, es que Hikari estaba escondido, oyendo todo. No podía perderse el plan de Shidou y su posible caída, ¡eso tenía que verlo! Y todo por algo que él y Satou habían prometido.

* * *

 _Hikari y Satou negaron con la cabeza al ver como Shidou aceptaba salir con cada una de sus amigas para recompensarles el haberles rechazado tantas veces por estar "cansado" y no salir con ellas._

— _Dime, Hikari, ¿crees que lo logre?_

— _La verdad no, creo que no llegará ni al final del día. Shidou están en aprietos._

— _¿Lo ayudamos?_

— _¿¡Qué?! —preguntó con cierto temor—. No sabes lo que ellas pueden hacer si nos descubren._

— _No creo que sea tan malo, Hikari. Además, Shidou es nuestro amigo, en parte es mi culpa por exigirle tanto en los entrenamientos._

— _Satou… ¿No las has visto enojadas, verdad?_

— _Pues Kotori intentó matarme por estar muy enojada, pero no creo que se enoje así por una cita. —Hikari se quedó callado y suspiró._

— _Contigo no tiene caso. Pero mira, ¿qué tal si en vez de eso, apostamos? No podemos ayudar a Shidou, él se metió en esto y no quiero que ellas te maten, Satou. Eres demasiado gentil para que te mueras ahora._

— _Entiendo… ¿Qué apuestas? —le enseñó un disco de Miku con canciones que nunca había escuchado—. ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso?!_

— _Jajaja, tengo mis contactos. —Sonrió—. ¿Tú que ofreces?_

— _Shidou llegará al final de las citas, y si no, te regalaré un celular nuevo para que tengas uno por fin o le hagas lo que quieras._

 _«Hmm, espera, ¡sí, podría usarlo para mis Asisto-bots!» Hikari sonrió y le estrechó la mano a su amigo. —¡Trato hecho!_

* * *

Pero de vuelta a la realidad, Shirou fue ayudado y apoyado por sus dos nuevos amigos con las citas.

Mañana tendría que salir todo bien, nada podría salir mal. Los chicos hasta fueron cenar juntos, para terminar de planear las citas y los horarios, además de la participación de Naruto para que todo saliera bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas a todos, espero estén teniendo un buen día y que ya estén de vacaciones, para los que no, mis condolencias.**

 **Vengo con nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Muchas gracias, KanadeSilver por tu review, ya veremos como les va a los chicos en las citas.**

 **¡A comenzar!**

* * *

 **Alcohol. Saca el hombre que llevas dentro.**

Los tres chicos se pusieron de acuerdo en como serían las cosas mañana, así como la función de Naruto en todo esto, Shidou tendría que prepararse muy bien y Shirou estaba apuntando todo con sumo cuidado, este plan no podía fallar.

—Reine, ¿podrías preparar mi peluca y todo lo demás?

—Claro, Shin.

—¿¡Peluca?! —Shidou casi salta por esa pregunta—. ¿¡Eres travesti?!

—¡NOOO! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. Es una larga historia… Por favor, no me pregunten.

—De acuerdo… —respondieron los tres, Reine solo pudo sonreír un poco.

—Bueno, chicos. Mañana es el gran día, así que, por si mueren, ¿qué tal si vamos a cenar hoy y nos relajamos todos? —Ante la idea de Naruto, los otros dos sonrieron—. ¿Quieres venir, Satou?

—Gracias, Naruto, pero no. Debo quedarme un poco más aquí.

—Como quieras.

—¿De verdad nos invitarás, Naruto? —preguntó Shirou con ilusión en los ojos.

—¡De veras! Yo nunca miento. Así que los llevaré a un buen lugar de por aquí.

Los tres chicos se dieron cuenta de la puesta del sol, estaban un poco heridos y con las ropas manchadas por pelearse con el ninja, de todas formas, no importaba, ¡Naruto pagaba hoy! Es lo que pensaban los chicos. Y así es como llegaron a un restaurante de gran calidad.

—Enseguida les daremos una mesa para tres, síganme —dijo el mesero que estaba mejor vestido que cuando Shirou va formal a algún lado. Fueron a una mesa muy bonita, el lugar era demasiado bonito y parecía más de la realeza que para unos chicos como ellos, no entendía como Naruto conocía ese lugar, él se veía como alguien muy simple.

—Oye, Naruto, este lugar se ve muy costoso, ¿de verdad quieres invitarnos?

—Tranquilo, Shirou. Yo dije que los invitaría. Mesero, deme lo mejor que tenga en bebida y comida, por favor.

—Por supuesto —dijo y se fue.

—¡Naruto! —Shidou estaba preocupado—. No es necesario que hagas tanto por nosotros.

—Cierto, suficiente es con que nos ayudes…

—Hago esto también por Hinata, quiero llevarla a un lugar como este, ¡pero tengo que asegurarme que es bueno! —Se encogió de hombros, los demás suspiraron aliviados.

—¿Nos usarás como conejillos de indias?

—Comerán gratis.

No se dijo más y esperaron pacientemente las bebidas y la comida, cuando llegó el banquete internacional y las bebidas que parecían vino de cereza por el color rojo, se pusieron a devorarlo entre los tres, más bien, Naruto lo estaba devorando.

—¡Esta comida está deliciosa! —exclamó Shirou, lleno de emoción

—¡Debe tener drogas, no puedo parar de probarlo! —dijo Shidou, comiendo más.

—Mmghtd —Naruto no podía ni hablar, los tres estaban a punto de ahogarse, por lo que bebieron la extraña bebida roja, que les quemó la garganta, pero les dejó un sabor a frutas.

Así siguieron hasta acabar todo y pidieron una segunda ronda, hasta quedaron completamente atontados.

—Oye —dijo otro mesero al que atendió a los chicos—. ¿Les dijiste que la bebida tenía Vodka y otras bebidas que no deben tomar menores de edad?

—Nah, no creo que importe, están con una celebridad.

—Y les decía… De todos mis enemigos, ¡ese maldito de Gilgamesh solo quiere a Saber! —Luego, Shirou azotó la mesa mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Suena a un desgraciado, ¿dónde vive? —preguntó Naruto, un poco más cuerdo que los demás. Shidou ya estaba recostado en la mesa, casi noqueado por tanto alcohol.

—Pues te ayudamo… —dijo el de cabello azul.

—¿En serio? —Lágrimas anime salieron de sus ojos—. ¿Así sea un Rey de Héroes?

—¡Yo seré Hokage, y soy el héroe de mi aldea, ese tipo no podría derrotarme!

—Chicos… ¡Los quiero! —Luego los abrazó a los dos con lágrimas al estilo anime.

—Ya estás diciendo puras tonterías, pero está bien, Shirou.

—Naruto tiene… razón. Tengo como 20 mensajes de las chicas, estamos bien estúpidos… hip… —En eso, Shirou revisa su celular para ver que tiene 5 llamadas perdidas y el número es de su casa.

—¡Mierda!

—Jajaja, lo bueno es que a mí nadie me manda.

—¿Y tu novia, Naruto?

—¡Ella es un ángel de dios! No me trataría como a ustedes los tratan sus novias o lo que sean.

—Tienes suerte… —Shirou le miró con envidia, en eso, su celular suena y contesta.

—¡SHIROU! ¿¡Dónde estás?! —Tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído y todos los demás comensales se asustaron, además de que Naruto pegó un brinco, Shidou despertó.

—¿¡Es tu madre?!

—¡Es Tohsaka, idiota!

—¿¡Me estás diciendo idiota, Shirou?! —Rin estaba como el demonio, Shirou regresó el teléfono a su oído.

—¡Claro que no, mi amor! ¡No te lo decía a ti!

—¿Qué? ¿Q-qué dijiste? —preguntó ella con un sonrojo notable, dejando salir una voz adorable.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Repítelo… L-lo que me dijiste…

—Eh… ¿Idiota? —preguntó completamente fuera de la razón, Naruto aprovechó para golpearle en las costillas.

—SHIROU… —Rin se enojó más de lo que había estado.

—¡Imbécil!

—¡No, Tohsaka! ¡No era eso! ¡Por favor, cálmate!

—Shirou… ¿Dónde estás? Respóndeme en tres. Dos.

—¡Voy camino a casa! ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención! ¡Soy un idiota, pero perdóname!

«Lo idiota no se te quitará ni con su perdón, Shirou». Naruto se golpeó con su palma en la cabeza.

—… —Rin no dijo nada, el chico ya sabía la razón.

—¡No, espera, no me cuelgues!

*TIIIIIIIIIII*

—¡Tohsakaaaaaaaaaaaa! —El chico siente su corazón romperse y bebe más alcohol que es lo único que le queda, el rubio niega con la cabeza. En eso, Shidou responde una llamada.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Shidou! ¿¡Acaso te pasó algo?! ¿¡Dónde estás?!

—Estoy bieeeeeen… Que linda eres cuando te preocupas por mí. —Kotori enrojeció y ahogó un grito.

—Ah, pues… Eso es normal, eres… Mi Onii-chan, Shidou…

—Estás rojita, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa y después se mató de risa.

—¡N-no lo estoy! Idiota…

—Hoy voy a llegar tarde… No me esperes despierta.

—¡Como si fuera a hacer eso!

—¿No lo harías? —preguntó triste y llorando—. Kotori, me haces daño…

—¿¡Eh?! ¡No, espera, Shidou! ¡No lo quería decir así!

—Kotori, mala. —Luego, ante la sorpresa de todos, él colgó.

*TIIIIIIIIII*

—¡Ohhhhhhhh! —dijeron sus amigos mientras él se reía como loco, tal vez, ya había perdido todo control de sí mismo. Pero su celular volvió a sonar y después de toser un poco, respondió.

—¿Si?

—¡Onii-chan, lo siento!

—¿De verdad?

—¡De verdad! —dijo apenada—. Por favor, ya ven a casa.

—¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

—Porque te quiero, Onii-chan.

—También yo a ti, Kotori. Pronto llegaré a casa para no preocuparte más, linda.

«¡Qué maldito está hecho!» Pensaron los chicos con mucha impresión. Luego, el _crack_ de Shidou colgó.

—¡Enséñame, por dios!

—¿Ah, eso? Solo dije lo que quería decir e hice lo que quería hacer —dijo como si nada, comiendo otra chuleta de cerdo.

—No sé si eso funcione con Tohsaka.

—Deberías de disculparte, idiota. Debes decirle más cosas lindas.

—Si no te escucha, bésala.

—¡Podría matarme por eso, Shidou!

—Funcionaraaaaá… Cree en mí. Bueno, chicos, yo me voy a casa, me están esperando. Nos vemos mañana en el Fraxinus.

—¿Y cómo llegaremos ahí?

—Paso por ustedes… —Shidou se levantó con trabajo y pidió que un taxi lo llevara a casa. Naruto pagó todo como prometió, eso no era problema para él.

—Shirou, buena suerte con tu novia. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, ¡confía en ti mismo!

—Gracias… Naruto…

Naruto se fue a su casa, no estaba tan atontado como los demás, de todas maneras, también usó el taxi. Shirou llegó en taxi a su casa, tragó saliva, la garganta le ardía, ya no le molestaba de tan alcoholizado que estaba.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Rin, con los brazos cruzados y viéndolo con rabia, Shirou suspiró.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, Shirou?

—Tohsaka…, lamento preocuparte, lo siento, de verdad.

—¡No te perdonaré! —Pero el chico se fue acercando a ella como si fuera un lobo, ella fue retrocediendo hasta que llegó a la pared.

—No te irás hasta que me perdones —dijo con seriedad y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, Shirou? N-no creas…, que te salvarás de esta…

—Perdona a este idiota. —Luego de sonar arrepentido, la besó sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Después de que Rin se fuera a Marte y volviera, él la dejó libre—. ¿Ya me perdonas?

—N-no…

—Entiendo.

Y volvió a besarla varias veces más, hasta que Rin terminó diciendo "sí". Claro, mañana despertaría con dolor de cabeza como Shidou y Naruto, pero eso ya lo veremos luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que ya tenían tiempo sin verme y sobre todo sin ver nada de este loco proyecto que nació solo para sacar sonrisas y pasarla bien, por eso mismo he decidido volver a sacarlo del olvido donde había quedado, espero que les guste la continuación, ¡ha pasado tanto, así que les regalo un capítulo de 14 páginas solo para ustedes!**

 **Espero les guste mucho.**

* * *

 **Cruda. Justo cuando menos lo necesitas**

Sin que Shidou lo supiera, fue transportado en silencio y de forma cómoda al Fraxinus, después de todo tenía que empezar desde muy temprano, situación que hubiera sido bien aprovechada sino fuera por un leve inconveniente.

Hubiera.

—Shin, Shin —dijo Reine repetidas veces al querer despertar al chico quien estaba en una cama del Fraxinus, respirando por la boca, por cierto, olía a alcohol—. Es hora de despertar, todo está listo para cuando lo necesites, Shin…

—No… No más cerveza… Es mala… Para la cabeza…

Reine se quedó viendo al chico hablando solo, puras tonterías, así que le tapó la nariz para que dejara de respirar, causando que se despertara de repente.

—¡Ahh! ¿¡Quién lo hizo?! Oh, Reine-san.

—Buenos días, Shin. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver su cara perdida y sentir más de su olor a alcohol—. Creo que… perdiste el control anoche, ¿cierto? ¿Sabes qué tienes que hacer?

—¿Citas? —preguntó confundido y luego señaló a Reine con una media sonrisa—. ¡Citas! Sí… Creo.

—Ah, sí, citas, muchas citas.

El joven aún en pijama, se sentó en la cama, pero todo le daba vueltas y tenía una especie de migraña que no le dejaba pensar claramente, sus recuerdos eran muy difusos. Al intentar levantarse, solo le bastó un paso para caer en los brazos de Reine, bueno, su cabeza cayó en lo más suave del mundo: los pechos de la analista.

—¿Shin?

—Suuuuaaaaveeee…

—¡Shin! —Reine lo separó de ella, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie, además de que aún estaba sonriendo con un sonrojo en las mejillas, pero era por alcohol, no por otra cosa—. Shin, no estás condiciones para tener ninguna cita, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Estoy biieeen… Yo estoy aquí, es temprano, me da vueltas… la cabeza, Naruto… Naruto va a salvarme, y esto también… —dijo al tocarse los bolsillos con los ojos cerrados, pero luego los abrió preocupado y se puso a tocarse en todas partes—. ¡No está, no está! Reine-san, ¿¡qué voy a hacer?! ¡La tarjeta no está!

—Um, Shin, esa la tengo yo… —dijo un poco decepcionada y le mostró la tarjeta de crédito, el chico vio aquello como el Santo Grial y abrazó a Reine, quien se quedó con la boca levemente abierta—. ¿Shin?

—Te quiero, te quiero, te amo…

—¿Eh? —Pero se decepcionó un poco más cuando tomó la tarjeta y le dio un beso.

—Tarjeta-chan, ¿qué haría sin ti? Esta misión suicida no se puede sin ti, me quedo sin descanso sin ti.

—Muy bien, Shin, creo que es hora de volver a la cama.

—Pero tengo unas citas… ¡Todo un plan, Reine-san!

—Sí, claro. —Lo regresó a la cama y le quitó la tarjeta.

—¡No! Ugh… —Se tomó de la cabeza.

—Tarjeta-chan se quedará conmigo y tú después tomarás un baño. Descansa y recupérate —dijo entre decepcionada y seria, luego dejó al chico dormir de nuevo. «Esto es malo, pero ya que Naruto puede tomar el lugar de Shin… Pero él no conoce a las chicas. Esto es malo».

* * *

Reine pensó en un plan rápidamente en lo que llegaba al centro de mando, una vez ahí les explicó a todos que buscaran por todos los medios a Naruto, así como que Shidou estaba en muy mala situación y que alguien debería de estar con él.

—Mikimoto-san, ¿alguna idea para bajar la cruda? —preguntó Reine con su típico tono tranquilo.

—Oh, hay muchas formas, pero un helado de limón puede hacer una gran diferencia, ¿por qué preguntas eso? —preguntó un poco extrañado.

—Necesitamos un helado de limón, Shin está crudo.

—¿¡Qué?! —dieron todos.

—¿Shidou-kun está de cruda? ¡Oh, la juventud de ahora! —dijo Kannazuki con un cierto aire de nostalgia—. Esperen, ¿no hoy tiene una cita también con la comandante?

—Sí, pero por eso necesitamos encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki, ahora todo depende de él y de nosotros para apoyarlo con las cosas que tenga que decir.

—Esperen… ¡Yo estoy a cargo! —gritó Kannazuki muy emocionado—. Oh, sabía que este momento llegaría, ¡muy bien, hagamos que estas citas sean dignas del recuerdo de estos jóvenes, por Shidou-kun y la comandante Kotori!

«Ya va a empezar». Pensaron todos, excepto Reine, quien estaba preocupada por Naruto.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar a Naruto, ya que él mismo estaba completamente recuperado y había usado sus clones para buscar a Shidou por todas partes, ya que nunca quedaron en un punto de reunión.

* * *

Una vez dieron con él, lo transportaron de inmediato y fue llevado a la zona de mando.

—Bienvenido, Naruto-kun. —Saludó Kannazuki sentado en la silla donde usualmente se sentaba Kotori.

—Oh, este lugar realmente es enorme, ¡hola a todos! ¿Dónde está Shidou? —preguntó el rubio de ojos azules, con sus ropas de ninja.

—Sí, tenemos que decírtelo: Shin está de cruda.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Es solo un joven de 16 años, creo que fue algo irresponsable de tu parte, Naruto-kun, pero entiendo el sentimiento de disfrutar las dolorosas consecuencias —explicó Kannazuki con mucha confianza, Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—¡La verdad se nos fue de las manos! Supongo que fue la primera vez para Shidou, no me extraña, solo tengo que hacerle tiempo, ¿no?

—Ahora mismo las chicas están durmiendo, Shin tiene que salir con muchas chicas hoy, sé que no las conoces y es muy importante que no se sientan tristes, así que, si algo malo pasa, nosotros podremos darte apoyo. —Le dio un auricular al joven, quien se lo puso de inmediato—. Con Tohka irán a un Buffet, Kurumi al centro comercial para comprar ropa, con Yoshino jugar en el parque a las escondidas, a Kanade la llevarás al zoológico, Kaguya y Yuzuru al parque de diversiones, con Natsumi al show de magia en el teatro de la ciudad… ¿Vas bien hasta aquí?

—Eh… Ajá, continua…

—Bien, con Kotori irás al cine, recuerda que será una película de romance, y con Miku a ver las estrellas en un paseo por el río del puente de la ciudad.

—¿Cómo se supone que esté con todas al mismo tiempo si viven en la misma casa? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Departamentos.

—¡Lo que sea! Además, no he desayunado… ¿Tienen algo de comida aquí? —preguntó con su estómago al hacer un ruido—. Jejeje…

—Ellas tampoco han comido, tendrás que hacer algo con eso también.

—¿¡Qué?!

—¡Naruto-kun! Debes sacrificarte, el dolor puede ser algo de pasión también —dijo Kannazuki para animarlo, pero Naruto le quedó viendo con los ojos como platos—. El punto es que no debes fingir, ¡debes ser el mejor Shidou-kun que se te pueda ocurrir!

—Dije que iba a ayudar, no que me convertiría en él.

—Naruto, por favor, ayúdanos. Nosotros haremos todo lo posible desde aquí —dijo Reine con voz suave—. Eres el único que puede hacer esto.

—Ah, está bien, está bien, ¿y cómo son esas chicas?

«Esto es malo». Pensó Reine en lo que activó un botón para que en la gran pantalla aparecieran los nombres e imágenes de todos los espíritus.

—Ah, a ver… la del conejito es Yoshino, coletas es Kotori, ojos raros es Kurumi, gemela alegre es Kaguya, gemela seria es Yuzuru, pechuga es Miku, súper pechuga es Kanade, Halloween es Natsumi y Tohka es espada gigante, ¡bien, esos nombres clave me van a servir! —dijo con una sonrisa graciosa, pero todos le quedaron viendo—. ¿Qué? ¡Solo así me los podré aprender! No se preocupen, yo me entiendo, me tomaré esto como una misión de clase S.

—Mientras recuerdes quién es quién, todo estará bien.

—Confiamos en ti, Naruto-kun.

—Bien, entonces… —Naruto lo pensó un rato y después sonrió, se puso su banda de la hoja con mucha confianza—. Muy bien, tengo una idea, ¡transformación!

Y así, Naruto se transformó en Shidou con unas ropas normales para salir. Después fue transportado en frente de la casa del sellador de espíritus.

—Hay que despertar a Shidou-kun lo antes posible —dijo el hombre rubio un poco preocupado—. ¡Alguien consiga ese helado de limón!

* * *

Naruto ya convertido en Shidou, usó otros dos clones, uno lo mandó a comprar Ramen para el desayuno y con el otro, entraron a la casa de los Itsuka para cortar algo de papel y escribir notas para cada chica.

—Coletas vive aquí con su hermano, ahora ve por las demás —dijo el Naruto clon.

—Sí, nos veremos aquí en cinco minutos.

— _Naruto, soy yo, Reine, ¿puedes escucharme?_

—Te escucho, de veras, Reine —dijo al salir por la ventana sin hacer ningún ruido y luego fue a los departamentos de los espíritus con los papelitos en mano.

— _¿Tienes experiencia en ser perseguido por muchas chicas?_

—Bueno, después de volverme un héroe, muchas chicas empezaron a fijarse en mí, así que puede contar, ¿no?

— _Supongo que es casi lo mismo. ¿Y tienes novia?_

—¡Sí!

«Esto es malo». Pensó Reine con una gota de sudor en la cabeza viendo como Naruto entró rápidamente al edificio de departamentos.

Una vez ahí, buscó los cuartos indicados para pasar por debajo de la puerta las notas, así lo hizo en cada cuarto, hasta que una vez terminó, saltó por la ventana para aterrizar en tierra como si nada.

«Bien, ahora que he logrado dispersarlas, yo solo tengo que esperar, ¡sabía que funcionaría!» Pensó Shidou con una sonrisa alegre y regresó para chocar las palmas con su copia, la cual desapareció y entonces salió de la casa. «Bien, ahora viene Shidou».

Se multiplicó varias veces y todos hicieron un circulo para ponerse de acuerdo de quien iría con quién.

* * *

Mientras en el Fraxinus veían con diversión como el muchos Shidou jugaban a piedra, papel o tijeras para decidirse a las chicas.

—No sé lo que hizo, pero creo que lo está haciendo bien —dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules profundos como el mar.

—¡Hikari-kun! ¡Satou-kun!

—Hikari, ¿no que te fuiste a unas vacaciones?

—Sí, sobre eso, nunca me fui, Nee —dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa viendo el encarnizado juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.

—Hola, Kannazuki-san, Reine-san. —Saludó Satou, quien también tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, pero estos eran tenues—. Hikari, ¿me das de tus palomitas?

—Claro —dijo al pasarle la bolsa sin dejar de ver la pantalla—. ¿Y en qué momento entra mi hermanito?

Reine le quedó viendo un poco seria.

—Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad?

—No es intencional… Supongo. Oh, bueno, de todas formas, ya sé en que has pensado todo este tiempo, sin necesidad de leer tu mente. Esto es malo, ¿no es así?

—Hikari-kun, ¡todo va a salir bien, tenemos a Naruto-kun y muy pronto el helado de limón!

—Esto es realmente malo, Nee.

«Lo sé». Pensó más preocupada.

* * *

Mientras con Naruto, su clon había regresado con una caja llena de ramen instantáneo, pero los demás seguían jugando.

—¡A mí me toca con súper pechuga!

—¡Maldito, hizo trampa!

—¡Miren, ya llegó el ramen!

—¡Yo quiero uno!

—¡Esto es para ellas, idiotas!

—¡Yo tengo hambre también, dime que si compraste uno para Naruto!

—Eh, eso creo, pero hay que prepararlo.

—¿¡Todavía?!

—¡Maldición! —dijo el Naruto real con mucha hambre—. ¡Al diablo con los juegos, vamos a decidir los demás al azar!

—¡Pero era la primera ronda ganada, íbamos desde la pechuga más grande a la pechuga más pequeña!

—¡Oh, diablos! —Naruto canceló su técnica y atrapó la caja de Ramen—. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

Kotori se despertó por el ruido de la cocina, pensó en ayudar a su hermano con la cocina, pero entonces vio un pedazo rectangular de color rojo en el suelo, así que lo tomó para ver que era una invitación de Shidou para una cita en el cine, le dijo que se preparara muy bien, así que se emocionó al instante y se puso a revisar su armario para ponerse linda.

Una vez Naruto preparó todos los desayunos, los dejó en la mesa y se comió uno rápidamente, para después escapar por otra ventana, ya que sintió que alguien se aproximaba, y esta persona no era nada más y nada menos que Tohka Yatogami.

«¡Bien! Parece que era cierto lo de la nota, Shidou se las ha arreglado para salir conmigo sin que nadie lo sepa». Pensó la chica de cabello morado con una sonrisa triunfadora. «¡Eres un genio, Shidou! Así no tendremos problemas, de seguro que ahora estás preparándote para nuestra cita, ¡genial!»

* * *

— _Naruto, ¿qué es lo que hiciste?_

—Las dispersé, ya lo verás, ahora solo necesito que un clon llegue a los lugares que necesitamos. —Naruto volvió a clonarse—. Bien, a mi me toca con súper pechuga, la esperaré en el zoológico, a ti te toca con conejita en el parque, ¡busca uno cercano!

—¡Entendido!

Mientras Naruto siguió repartiendo las citas, en el Fraxinus, Mana se había unido a Hikari y Satou para comer palomitas para observar las citas.

—¿Quién es súper pechuga? —preguntó Satou algo confundido.

—Ya no lo recuerdo, espero que Naruto sepa lo que está haciendo —dijo Reine un poco más preocupada.

—¿Quieres palomitas, Nee? —Pero ella le quedó viendo con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Está bien, está bien, pero habrá más, no te preocupes.

Después de una hora de espera, Naruto volvió a tener hambre, un plato de ramen no era suficiente. El joven tuvo que comer un poco del Buffet y después volvió a hacer guardia afuera, esperando a Tohka Yatogami, de quien no tenía idea de cómo era.

—Espada gigante se está tardando bastante… —dijo por un auricular oscuro, uno que usaban los ninjas como él.

— _Yo sigo esperando a súper pechuga también… ¡Y estoy aburrido! ¿Alguien sabe si Shidou ya está bien?_

— _No —respondieron todos._

— _Diablos._

—¡Shidou, Shidou! ¡Ya llegué! —dijo Tohka corriendo hacia el chico quien no se esperaba ser abrazado por la chica tan fuerte que el clon desapareció en una cortina de humo—. ¿Ah? ¿Shidou? ¿¡Shidou?! ¡Shidouuuuuuu!

* * *

Mientras en el Fraxinus, Hikari se empezó a matar de la risa igual que Mana, solo Satou y la demás tripulación se preocupó de sobremanera.

—¡Naruto-kun desapareció! ¿¡Cómo es posible?!

—Naruto, tu clon desapareció —informó Reine por el comunicador.

 _—¿¡Qué?! ¿Quién lo atacó?_

—Fue solo un abrazo… ¿Tus clones pueden desparecer?

 _—Sí, por un gran golpe o porque ya no tengo Chakra suficiente._

—¡Naruto-kun, tienes que hacer algo, sus niveles emocionales bajan!

 _—¿¡Y qué hago si no estoy ahí?!_

—¡Pues llega ahí! —gritó Kannazuki.

* * *

Naruto fue tan presionado que tuvo que usar el Chakra del Kyubi para correr tan rápido como para atravesar la ciudad en pocos minutos, cuando llegó le faltaba el aire y desactivó su modo Chakra del Kyubi lo más rápido posible.

—¡Shidou, Shidou! ¿¡Dónde estás?!

—¡Atrás de ti, idiota!

—¿¡Eh?! —Tohka se giró para verlo un poco cansado y saludando con la mano—. ¿Qué me dijiste?

—¡Tohka! Atrás de ti, Tohka, ¿qué escuchaste?

—Idiota… —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, Shidou recuperó el aire y por fin vio las ropas lindas que estaba usando, además de que estaba un poco escotada su blusa azul—. ¿Por qué te desapareciste? Creí que estabas…

—Era una broma, jeje…

—Burlándote de… mi… —Naruto tembló por su metida de pata, pero se acercó a Tohka para darle un medio abrazo como si fuera un buen amigo—. ¿Uh?

—Vamos, vamos, Tohka, era una pequeña broma, de todas formas, ¿no tienes hambre? ¡Es un Buffet para nosotros!

—¡Cierto! —dijo con los ojos con estrellas y más emocionada—. Vine lista para esta cita.

—¡Yo también, de veras! —dijo Naruto feliz porque iba a comer un montón, cosa que sus clones no harían, pero Tohka sonrió con un poco de desconfianza—. Lo que se perderán…

—Estás bastante emocionado, Shidou, que extraño, siempre dices que no puedes comer más.

—Ah, bueno… Yo… ¡He estado entrenando duro! —dijo un poco nervioso, luego se arremangó las mangas de la camisa—. Esta vez yo también comeré a la par que contigo, y es por eso que te traje a este restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer, el chef aprendiz está haciendo una especie de servicio aquí, lo conocí un día y nos llevamos muy bien.

—¡Oh! En ese caso, yo también voy a esforzarme en serio.

* * *

Mientras en el Fraxinus, Hikari tuvo que levantarse para hacer su comentario junto con Mana.

—¿¡Quiere decir que las anteriores no han sido en serio, Tohka?!

—Increíble, pensé que siempre comía mucho porque se lo proponía —dijo Satou impresionado, en cambio los otros dos estaban en shock.

* * *

De vuelta con Shidou y Tohka, ambos abrieron las puertas del restaurante con una sola mano y entraron como unas sombras, al estilo del viejo oeste cuando entran a una cantina, y avanzaron con los ojos brillantes al restaurante.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo con una sonrisa un joven de ojos color amarillo y cabello rojo en puntas con un flequillo bajo, también tenía una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda y vestía bastante informal, pero con un mandil blanco y con una cinta blanca en su cabeza.

—Hey, ha sido un tiempo, Soma —dijo el chico de cabello azul con una amplia sonrisa, pero Soma dudó.

—¿Ah? ¿Nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó con una mano en su barbilla—. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Oh, cierto, un amigo me contó sobre ti, así que traje a una amiga conmigo para ponerte a prueba.

—¿¡En verdad puedo comer lo que quiera?! —preguntó Tohka con mucha ilusión—. ¿Y si se acaba?

—Por favor, hay comida aquí para hasta 50 personas hambrientas, y en caso de que se acabe, ¡podré hacer más, se los prometo! —dijo Soma muy seguro.

—¡Acepto del desafío!

—Nunca dije que fuera un desafío… —susurró el muchacho un poco confundido.

* * *

«¡Eso no es un desafío, Tohka!» Pensó Hikari con un mal presentimiento.

—Esperen, ¿eso no es malo?

—¡Claro que es malo, Satou! —dijo Mana—. ¡Van a dejar a Soma-san en la bancarrota! Los buffet solo triunfan precisamente por el auge de gente por un precio algo elevado, pero si Tohka se está poniendo seria en esto, cosa que nunca le he visto hacer, ¡habrá ganado muy poco y perdido toda la comida para este día, incluso más!

—Ese es el problema de Soma-kun, ahora deberíamos pasar a Kanade, parece que ya tiene tiempo fuera de casa y no sabe a donde va, Reine-san.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —comentó Hikari decepcionado—. Oh, sí, tal vez sea porque el sustituto de mi hermanito no sabe que ¡ella no sabe nada de direcciones!

—¡Naruto-kun!

 _—¿¡Ahora qué?! ¿¡Y dónde está Shidou y la súper pechuga?!_ —preguntó desde el comunicador.

—Aún se está recuperando, y tienes que ir por Kanade, está perdida.

 _—¿¡Qué?! ¡Maldita sea, solo tenía que llegar al zoológico en un maldito taxi!_ —dijo bastante molesto, pues había esperado ya por más de una hora—. _¿¡Dónde está?!_

—¡Naruto-kun, apresúrate, sus niveles emocionales bajan!

 _—¿¡Y eso qué?!_

—¡Que algo malo pasará si se reducen mucho!

 _—¡Maldita sea!_ —gritó al hacer muchos clones para buscar a Kanade por la ciudad.

No todo era tan malo, la única perdida era Kanade, otras aún no eran hora de su cita, pero por lo menos Yoshino ya estaba jugando con Shidou en el parque central de la ciudad, donde también había puestos de crepas, helado y otras cosas, así como otros niños y jóvenes parejas.

En el parque de diversiones, los tres se estaban divirtiendo bastante en los juegos más extremos que había. Así como en el cine, las cosas apenas se estaban planeando entre los dos hermanos.

* * *

—Shidou-san, ¿me puedes ayudar con el vestido? —preguntó Kurumi con una voz de seducción desde el probador.

—Pero si te estás probando un sostén y no debo de entrar ahí, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Necesito ayuda, eso es lo que me pasa, ¿realmente me vas a dejar aquí sola? —Shidou miró el probador con una mirada de pocos amigos.

«Lo siento, tengo novia».

— _Naruto, no hagas incomodar a Kurumi._

—¿¡Qué?! —Shidou no lo podía creer—. ¿Estás bromeando, Reine? Es un probador de chicas, en el pasado sin problemas, pero… pero ya no soy un niño bromista.

— _Solo ayúdala, no te está pidiendo otra cosa._

—Veo a través de sus intenciones, lo puedo sentir con mi Chakra —replicó un poco sonrojado y molesto—. No entraré.

—Shidou-san, ¿en verdad no vas a entrar?

—No me necesitas, además, todos pensaran que soy un pervertido, Kurumi, tengo una reputación.

—Eso sonó tan fuera de ti, Shidou-san.

—Ah… S-Son precauciones… —Pero unas manos blancas lo metieron al probador contra su voluntad, donde Kurumi tenía puesto unas bragas blancas de encaje, pero el sostén solo lo tenía sobrepuesto—. ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? Me van a matar…

—Shh… Solo necesito que me ayudes a ponerme el sostén, como lo has hecho antes.

«¡Shidou, por dios!»

Kurumi hizo una media sonrisa y dio la vuelta para que él le ajustara el sostén, pero Shidou estaba sonrojado y con las manos temblorosas.

«Maldito, Shidou, ¡tengo novia! Y no se atrevería jamás a hacer esto, desgraciado, ¿¡cómo te hice caso?! ¡No pensé que había chicas así!» Naruto quería matar a Shidou, pero en vez de eso, se calmó y le puso rápidamente el sostén, pero no sabía cómo.

—Ara, ara, tranquilo, Shidou-san, me estás jalando tan fuerte… —dijo con una voz extraña.

—Es que no alcanzo, esto no está funcionando.

—Solo hazlo con un poco de más fuerza y haz bien el movimiento.

—Entonces, deja de moverte tanto, no me dejas meterlo bien.

—Oh, lo siento, es solo que estoy nerviosa —dijo un poco tímida, pero aguantándose las ganas de reírse—. Después de todo, es mi primera vez.

—¿No que no era la primera vez que hago esto? —preguntó con una gota en la cabeza—. ¿Me estás engañando?

—Claro que no, ¡oh! Parece que lo estás logrando, sí, justo ahí es el punto.

—Oh, cierto, ¿así se siente bien, Kurumi?

—¿Sabes? No eres malo para esto, creo que lo haremos de nuevo.

—¡No! ¡Esto se acabó! —Shidou salió de ahí, pero vio a dos chicas con uniformes escolares que habían escuchado todo y tenían la cara roja—. Ah… Ah… Yo… Este… Yo…

—¡HENTAI!

—¡Maldición! —Shidou iba a salir corriendo para huir, pero fue regresado al probador, donde ya estaba sudando y Kurumi sonriendo.

—Parece que las engañamos, Jijiji.

«Eres una maldita, ¡todo esto es tu culpa!»

Shidou quedó mirando a Kurumi con cierto odio, mientras ella seguía riendo, la ira de Naruto creció.

«Muy bien, si así es como te quieres portar, vas a arrepentirte, ¡por algo era el mejor bromista de mi clase!» Shidou se recargó con una media sonrisa en la pared.

—Creo que me llevaré este conjunto, ¿te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa, Shidou la vio de pies a cabeza.

—No, está muy feo para ti.

—¿Qué? —preguntó impresionada la chica de ojo de reloj.

—Si en verdad quieres impresionarme, tendrás que esforzarte más que esto, Tokisaki Kurumi —dijo el muchacho muy confiado de sí mismo—. Usa algo más impresionante, mucho más erótico, anda, a ver si puedes.

—Shidou-san… Cielos —dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada y se tomó de la mejilla con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. Si me lo pides así, tengo que ir en serio también, nunca creía que fueras tan atrevido.

«Mira quien habla, ¡ahora tendrás algo de vergüenza!» Shidou siguió sonriendo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y más vale que regreses aquí, Kurumi, que voy a juzgar tu atuendo.

—Está bien, ahora vuelvo. —Ella estaba dispuesta a irse, fue ahí cuando Naruto reaccionó y la detuvo—. ¿Eh?

—¿A dónde vas?

—A cambiarme, por supuesto.

—¿En verdad vas a usar algo más erótico?

—Claro que sí, después de todo, Shidou-san lo pidió con tanto entusiasmo —dijo con una sonrisa, Shidou empezó a sudar, pero la soltó.

«Ella está perdida, ¡es una pervertida como el Ero-sennin!»

—Bueno, voy a por un nuevo conjunto, espero que sea de tu agrado, Shidou-san, Jijiji —dijo al salir del probador, Shidou quedó con la boca abierta y luego agachó la cabeza.

«Esto es malo, ¿¡dónde estás, Shidou?!».

 **¿¡Shidou podrá volver a tiempo?! ¿¡Naruto podrá mantenerse mentalmente bien después de tantas citas?! ¿¡Qué ha pasado con Shirou?! ¿¡Naruto será descubierto?! ¡Ya lo veremos en los próximos capítulos!**


End file.
